maxIMum
by GLiSt
Summary: The usual story; Max and co. on computers in the same house, but this time, add your friends in too!


**O.K., for this story, you can put yourself and your friends in.**

**?think?about?it?-a clever girl, can be funny, but serious too.**

**Laugh_out_loud :)-a ditzy girl, who is extremely funny**

**Muffinbabes-a pretty girl who goes out with a lot of people**

**StrutUrStuff-a popular girl, who can be very mean.**

**MissMunchies- a quiet and shy girl who is very nice.**

**For the purpose of this story, I'll use random names for the extra characters, but that's where you put your friends names if you print off the story or something.**

**Credit halfway goes to My friend on my author list, she helped me write about one third.**

Luella- ?think?about?it?

Harriet-laugh_out_loud :) (supposed to be a smiley face didn't upload into the story)

Jasmine- StrutUrStuff

Molly- Muffinbabes

Fang- Silent___darkness

Max- high_flyer

Iggy- BlindBomberBoy

Nudge- Motormouth

Gazzy- Gazzinator

Angel- *sparkle*sparkle*

Muffinbabes signs into IM

Silent_darkness signs into IM

Muffinbabes: Hey, wubu2 babes?

Silent_darkness: …

StrutUrStuff signs into IM

StrutUrStuff: Hey Baby Gurl :D

Silent_darkness:...?

StrutUrStuff: OMG FANG SOZ! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST MOLLY!

Silent_darkness: don't mind me…

Muffinbabes: yeah dont mind me either … ly fang!

Silent_darkness: WHAT?!

StrutUrStuff: hahaharrr!

Muffinbabes signs out of IM

Silent_darkness: ..

StrutUrStuff: so its just us..um

Silent_darkness: (silence)

Gazzinator signs into IM Gazzinator: yo yo yo, whats UP, people? Gazzy's in da house!

Silent_darkness: Molly declared her undying love for me

Gazzinator: hahahahahahhaha!

StrutUrStuff:….

Gazzinator: OMG! UR TURNIN INTO FANG!

High_flyer signs into IM

High_flyer : whatd i miss?

Gazzinator: (records voice) and now we declare you man and wife. Aka fang and Molly ;)

High_flyer : WTF?!

Gazzinator: (screeches into mic) A MOMENT LIKE THISSS SOME PEOPLE WAIT A LIFETIME…

BlindBomberBoy signs into IM

BlindBomberBoy: Nice Gazzer, Simon Cow would kill to see u!

Gazzinator: I'm celebrating Fang and Mollys blossoming relationship

BlindBomberBoy: WHAT THA HELL FANG! What are you on?!

Silent_darkness:…nothing

High_flyer : its prob a big misunderstanding…

Silent_darkness: THANK you Max.

BlindBomberBoy: tut tut don't go cheating on Molly now you unfaithful partner

?think?about?it? signs into IM

?think?about?it?: who's Fang cheating on Iggy?

Laugh_out_loud J signs into IM

Laugh_out_loud J: huh? What ?

Silent_darkness: ITS NOTHINGGG!

Gazzinator: yeah suuuureee

StrutUrStuff: who would want to go out with you? Emo boy!

?think?about?it?: I don't know, maybe an emo girl? Think about it, Jasmine!

Silent_darkness: after you've had enough of talking about my personal life can we plz move on..

Laugh_out_loud J: wow that is the longest thing I have ever heard fang say! Good one fang!

?think?about?it?: See Jasmine, the emotional stress you're putting on Fang is changing his personality! Will you just lay off him for TWO SECONDS?!

Gazzinator:…I farted

VampireVkitten: oh forgodsake Luella! Why do you have to always ruin things!L

?think?about?it?: Why do you always have to ruin PEOPLE?

Laugh_out_loud J: how is not being mean to fang RUINING THINGS

High_flyer : if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all!

StrutUrStuff: FINEEE!

StrutUrStuff signs off IM

BlindBomberBoy: it looks like fang has gained MORE admirers

?think?about?it?: ha ha Iggy, I wouldve done exactly the same if Little miss Tantrum was picking on you.

Laugh_out_loud J: oohhh

?think?about?it?: shut up Harriet, I didnt mean it like that

High_flyer : haha

Laugh_out_loud J: I know just joking J LOL

Motormouth signs into IM

Motormouth: Hiiiiiiii people!! HEY, I saw Molly stomping around in a huuuugeee strop! Is she O.K.?

*sparkle*sparkle* signs into IM

*sparkle*sparkle*: She's just annoyed that she got kicked out the chatroom

Muffinbabes signs into IM

Muffinbabes: ooh u talking about stroppypants Molly?

(whole chatroom silent)

Muffinbabes: what did I do something, say something?

Gazzinator: (in mic) SOME PEOPLE WAIT A LIFETIME FOR A MOMENT LIKE THISSS!!

?think?about?it?: everyone was laughing, something to do with you declaring your undying love for Fang?

Muffinbabes: ALL I SAID WAS 'ly'!!!

High_flyer : see I said it was a misunderstanding…

Silent_darkness: yet again get off talking about my love life!

BlindBomberBoy: Which Max wants to be in…

High_flyer : IGGY!!!

*sparkle*sparkle*: its true, though.

High_flyer : huh? What?!

*sparkle*sparkle*: stop pretending max, I know you sit on your bed drawing while daydreaming about him!

High_flyer :…THANKS A LOT ANGEL!!!! And no I don't!

Motormouth: you know its truueeee…wait, why hasn't Fang said anything yet?

High_flyer : YGduysgds

BlindBomberBoy: WTF?! Harriet and Lu just ran into our room, whats going on?

*sparkle*sparkle*: Fang sneaked up on Max and TACKLED HER!!

Motormouth: HAHAHA! (I just heard a door slam must be fang getting embarrassed and hiding into the cupboard …AGAIN)

Muffinbabes:…bye x my dad pickin me up

Muffinbabes signs off IM

High_flyer : fang did tackle me but im fine I have survived! But fang is hiding in MY cupboard.

BlindBomberBoy: whats he doing in there?! Your In there tooo ?!!! hahaha

High_flyer : no of course not!

Laugh_out_loud J: IGGY!! Stop being a pervert!!

Motormouth: haha!

BlindBomberBoy: (is about to rugby-tackle Harriet)

Laugh_out_loud J: omg! I have to hide in a cupboard but of course not in fangs cupboard or max's…

?think?about?it?: IGGY!! STOP THAT!! Or I swear Ill take your bomb-making supply!!

BlindBomberBoy: Max has emptily threatened that so many times…

?think?about?it?: Unlike Max, I actually know WHERE you keep your bomb supplies.

BlindBomberBoy: (goes bright red)

High_flyer : ooh where is it?

BlindBomberBoy: none of your business!

High_flyer : Lu, where is it?

BlindBomberBoy: NOOOOO DON'T TELL PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!

?think?about?it?: Hmmm I'll be nice to you this once.

BlindBomberBoy: OMG! THANKYOU!!!THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!

Laugh_out_loud J: god if you ever try and attack me again the bomb supply thing to get taken away should be an official LAW!

Motormouth: huh? Whats that bang? Iggy? Did your bomb supply go off or something…?

*sparkle*sparkle*: no it was Fang, he fell over

Motormouth: in the cupboard!

*sparkle*sparkle*: well kinda fell out of the cupboard … and hit max

Gazzinator: EWW GROSS!

Silent_darkness: calm down Gazzy I fell out of the cupboard so I would suprise max but it actually made me and her both fall over oopss..

Gazzinator: still eww

Motormouth: gazzyy……

*sparkle*sparkle*: OMG, Nudge is chasing Gazzy round the house…to give him a HUG!!

Silent_darkness: God, Gazzy is fast when he wants to be.

Laugh_out_loud J: YEAH, but he left us alone and undefended with the PERVERT!!

BlindBomberBoy: im not that bad!!

*sparkle*sparkle*: huh?

?think?about?it?: you're polluting young minds with your sick brain!

*sparkle*sparkle*: Im used to it! What do you expect have 3 guys around the house

High_flyer : ANGEL!!!

*sparkle*sparkle*: and your mind…max

High_flyer : urghh god angel please

Silent_darkness: go on angel!

*sparkle*sparkle*: your mind is full of FANG FANG FANG FANG BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Laugh_out_loud J: err right…

Silent_darkness: im flattered…

High_flyer :…

Silent_darkness:….

High_flyer :….

BlindBomberBoy: who likes cheesecake!?

?think?about?it?: MEEEE!

Laugh_out_loud J: MEEE

*sparkle*sparkle*: ME ME ME!

BlindBomberBoy: and who likes cookies…?

High_flyer : …MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

?think?about?it?: Iggy, whats the point of this? Where are you going with this?

BlindBomberBoy: max likes cookies …

?think?about?it?: and?

BlindBomberBoy: I like cookies J

?think?about?it?: Ill get you some.you can have my leftover ones, seeing as I dont eat as MUCH as you do.

BlindBomberBoy: thanks J

?think?about?it?: why the sudden change in conversation?

BlindBomberBoy: awkwardness with fang and max.. and I really wanted some cookies. Can I really have yours?

?think?about?it?: Sure. Ill go get them. If anything is written in my name before I get back, its Harriet or Iggy.

BlindBomberBoy: That is the greatest act of kindness and friendship there is! No one else would ever consider giving me their cookies! Even if I was starving…MAX!!! TAKE AN EXAMPLE!!

High_flyer : Dream on, sunshine!!

Motormouth: im back! Gazzy tried to gas me but I survived!

Laugh_out_loud J: oh iggy can I have some to cause your very nice J ?

BlindBomberBoy: hrm.. no !

Laugh_out_loud J: I will never call u a perv again!

BlindBomberBoy: OMG COOKIES!!!!!!!!!

?think?about?it?: As you may have guessed I'm back.

Laugh_out_loud J: Lu, can I have a cookie?

?think?about?it?: No, I already said Iggy could have them all.

Gazzinator: whats that cracking noise..?

*sparkle*sparkle*: omg, Lu and Harriet! Jasmine is destroying your bathroom in a strop!

Gazzinator: oh where you gunna dump now?!

Laugh_out_loud J: ewwwwww who calls it dump anyway! ?think?about?it?: No, Jasmine is destroying all our cupboard stuff because she knows I hate tidying L

Silent_darkness: oh…she is meannn

BlindBomberBoy: uhuh

Gazzinator: I want cookiesss : (

?think?about?it?: too bad, cause Iggy ate them all.

Laugh_out_loud J: You didn't even share them with me L

?think?about?it?: yeah, well, I felt bad for everyone calling him a pervert

StrutUrStuff signs into IM

StrutUrStuff: have you been to your bathroom recently?

Silent_darkness signs off IM

High_flyer signs off IM

Motormouth signs off IM

Gazzinator: yeah Harriet and lu need a new place to go to the toilet …

StrutUrStuff: looked like I got revenge

?think?about?it?: no actually because it was a pathetic way to hurt our feelings, by destroying our toilet when there are plenty more in the house anyway

StrutUrStuff: But your stuff is pretty much wrecked.

Laugh_out_loud J: did u destroy the manga thermometer ? L

StrutUrStuff: Might be a few pieces left.

BlindBomberBoy: OMG! Jasmine, do you know how long they spent on that?!

StrutUrStuff: Stay out of it, pervert. Couple of days?

Laugh_out_loud J: Don't call Iggy a pervert!

?think?about?it?: Dont be evil to Iggy!

Gazzinator: Iggy's not a pervert!BlindBomberBoy: Awwww…I'm touched.

*sparkle*sparkle*: He really is.

?think?about?it?: I said Id stand up for you too if you were being picked on by Kitty. And you laughed at me and said I just had a crush on Fang!

BlindBomberBoy: Sorry.

Laugh_out_loud J: everyone would stand up for you instead of Jasmine…

Gazzinator: what is a pervert? KIDDING!

StrutUrStuff: OI!

*sparkle*sparkle*: Well it's true!

StrutUrStuff: shut it, freaky lil midget

Laugh_out_loud J: says the person who is smaller than angel anyway….

?think?about?it?: Of all the things you COULD have said, that's the most hypocritical.

BlindBomberBoy: yeah, midget!

Gazzinator: YEAH!!

StrutUrStuff: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

BlindBomberBoy: YOU signed in to insult US!

StrutUrStuff: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WIERDO!!

?think?about?it?: LEAVE IGGY ALONE!!

Laugh_out_loud J: MOST OF US ARE WIERDOS, LIVE WITH IT!!

Gazzinator: (farts) that was for you, 'perfectly normal' girl!!

StrutUrStuff: SHUT UP AND GET LOST L leave me alone!

?think?about?it?: First, we cant get lost in our own house

BlindBomberBoy: Second, we can't leave you alone, because you won't leave US alone!!

StrutUrStuff signs out of IM

*sparkle*sparkle*: I'm gonna go after her, and make sure she isn't bad

*sparkle*sparkle* signs off IM

BlindBomberBoy: Thanks. I didn't know you cared.

Gazzinator: You're my best friend!! I'd kick her butt for you any day!!

Laugh_out_loud J: Yeah, even though you are a pervert half the time I would still kick some butt for you J

?think?about?it?: To be honest, I would kick Jasmine's butt for no reason. But youre one of my best friends too!!...Will you show me how to make a bomb? J

BlindBomberBoy: Max will be soooo mad at me for training another pyromaniac…..SURE!!

High_flyer signs into IM

Silent_darkness signs into IM

Motormouth signs into IM

High_flyer : Did we miss much?

Silent_darkness: ??

Motormouth: YEAH!! Did Jasmine flip out, is she going to destroy something else? Did you make up with her? Are we never going to see her again?

High_flyer : and that is one example of you talking loads

Gazzinator: Iggy got dissed by jasmine!!

?think?about?it?: So we mentally abused her until she signed off. And we stood up for Iggy too!!

Laugh_out_loud J: Angel is just checking up on her

High_flyer : good J

Motormouth: man I would die for Angels mind reading and controlling abilities

High_flyer : I wouldn't! you would hear more than I would want you to hear and then you would tell EVERYONE!!

Motormouth: haha prob

?think?about?it?: If you know someone well enough, its like you can read their mind anyway. Harriet's thinking OMG thats too true, and Iggys thinking that sounds like mushy rubbish.

BlindBomberBoy:… scary

Laugh_out_loud J: freaky….

?think?about?it?: I know !

Laugh_out_loud J: what am I thinking now!?

?think?about?it?: youre thinking of something and thinking at the same time HA shell never guess this!!

Laugh_out_loud J: OMG!

?think?about?it?: Yup yup yup, so watch out Iggy, I know when youre thinking something you shouldnt be.

BlindBomberBoy: huh?

Motormouth: TELL!

BlindBomberBoy: what? No way!!

?think?about?it?: hmmmm.

BlindBomberBoy: PLEASE? WITH PROPER GRAMMAR!!

?think?about?it?: Well, last time I said just this once

BlindBomberBoy: NOOOO!!!COULDN'T YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND??PLEEEAASSEEE!!

Silent_darkness: spill the beans.

?think?about?it?: When you put it that way

BlindBomberBoy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Silent_darkness: whats so secretive IGGY? ! J

High_flyer : What the hell is lu doing??

BlindBomberBoy: ….OHH I GET IT!!! She's spilling the beans!! THE BAKED BEANS!!!

?think?about?it?: Next time, Fang, be more specific.

BlindBomberBoy: THANK YOUUUU!! JJJ

?think?about?it?: You can show your appreciation by NOT giving me a hug.

*sparkle*sparkle* signs into IM

Gazzinator: ANGEL WHAT HAPPENED ????!

*sparkle*sparkle*: well she kept thinking that Fang was a idiot and Iggy a blind weirdo

BlindBomberBoy: that's very nice..

*sparkle*sparkle*: She thought Fang was an emo, and even Max wouldn't go out with him cause she doesn't like Max either. She thought Iggy was a nutter for blowing stuff up and lu and harriet were sad for hanging around with him, so she thought they probably loved him, and she thought Gazzy was a disgusting brat who farted too much, she thought I was freaky and she'd going to try to get us back at school tomorrow.

High_flyer :…

Gazzinator: im not a disgusting brat, im a extremely disgusting brat I fart loads I mean I must of burnt lots of the ozone layer

High_flyer : O.K., bed now, we'll face the terrifying kittentomorrow

High_flyer signs off IM

Silent_darkness signs off IM

BlindBomberBoy signs off IM

?think?about?it? signs off IM

Laugh_out_loud J signs off IM

Motormouth signs off IM

Gazzinator signs off IM*

sparkle*sparkle* signs off IM

_Real life , _

Fang, Iggy, Luella and Harriet walked into class, to see Jasmine glaring at them from her seat. Max set next to Fang, who was behind Harriet, Lu and Iggy . They had all been told to take out their books, but as usual Harriet had forgotten most of her books. Fang's mobile went off on vibrate which made his locker rattle, Fang and Max exchanged looks.

Jasmine was whispering with her gang, probably plotting the downfall of the flock. Everyone decided to hide throughout break, it was so funny. Fang could hide anywhere, he just turned invisible. Angel just made people forget where her, Gazzy and Nudge were. Max hid in the staff loos. Harriet, Iggy and Lu hid in the trees in the playground. Well, up the trees anyway. No one could see them which was the plan in the first place. They all found it so funny to see Jasmine and her gang run around trying to find them. Iggy was nearly found in the tree when a teacher looked out of his window but luckily he decided his eyesight was failing and he should retire

At lunch, all the flock were called to the head teacher's office. Jasmine had printed off the parts of the conversation where the flock were attacking her, and they were being accused with them. But as Jasmine smirked away, Harriet and Lu stood up and moved to opposite ends of the office.

Harriet pulled her wings out of the light, they glowed because they were made of light, and they had wavy feathers, that were all misty.

Lu's wings came out of the shadows, and they were kind of like dragon wings, all ribbed and jagged at the end. These were special wings, they were big and spiky, normally used in fights. This time, they just looked cool.

"We were giving you another chance, Jasmine Natalie." Harriet said in an angelic voice.

"You failed. Your soul is lost." Lu hissed, in a deep voice. "Come" Angel, Gazzy and Nudge gracefully flew out of the window with Harriet, while Fang, Max and Iggy pelted out of the window with Lu.

They flew for a few minutes, until they were a little way away. Angel read Harriet's mind

"Yeah that was awesome!" Iggy and Lu agreed soon after the whole flock was talking excitedly

"Well I suppose we have to go back.." Max sighed "Do we have tooooo?!" yelled Gazzy

"Angel, you wipe everyone's mind but Jasmine's, but just before we get back. She'll make an idiot of herself, and there's no proof!!" Iggy grinned widely.

"That, my friend, is pure evil genius. I will be happy to take you on as best friend and pyromaniac in training!" Lu laughed and turned to fly back with all the others, and Angel whispered

"she's really happy. She wants to blow up Jasmine's favourite outfit in revenge."


End file.
